Everything falls
by Illuminaughty-Chip
Summary: The twins come back in Gravity falls after years , Mabel hopes to spend an happy summer with her old friends but something of terrible happens. Everything starts when Dipper disappears . In order to bring him back, Mabel will be forced to face the secrets and horror of Gravity falls. And when a certain demon appear, she will have to decide how much is she disposed to sacrifice .


If someone had asked her what a " Scary thing " was , Mabel would have probably started with an absurd descriptions of the weirdest creatures or the most awful situations . She would have thought about chaos, screams , darkness or what else , but never the girl would have listed "silence" as scary . To her, the silence was just about quite and if anything was just a bit boring , nothing that couldn't have been solved by a silly prank or joke. No, Mabel had never been scared of Silence. What a Dumb Fear she would have said.

 _Until that day ,at least ._

No amount of pranks could have broken the tension and defeat the cold grip of the fright that was slowly suffocating her . Mabel fought to take a deep breath, managing to put some hair on her lugs . At first she hadn't dared to breath.

The total absence of sounds, combined with the darkness that surrounded her , seemed to be so imposing that she was afraid of breaking it . Mabel had the impression that everything would have fallen apart if she had done it .

After all, in a certain sense , it had already happened.

She couldn't believe her brother was gone .

" _How could this happen?"_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For the first time since _that_ fatidic summer , the twins had decided to pay a small visit to their beloved Grunkle Stan . They had planned to remain for a week or two . The first two days flew away wonderfully .

Both Dipper and Mabel were delighted to see again their old friends . Even Stan, seemed to be pleased by their visit, even if he would never admit it .

The only thing that worried Mabel, was Dipper's renewed interest for the supernatural : according to him Gravity Falls was still filled by mysteries of all kinds . And the problem was that he was right .

Around the third day, Dipper left for the first time . He muttered a brief explanation to the sister before disappearing into the woods. From his hurried speech , Mabel had managed to catch just few words , something about an unknown creature of some kind that lived within the trees . The girl had no idea of what that meant, but wasn't particularly worried either : as a child, Dipper had survived to a lot of dangers and wicked beings , and there were no reasons to think it would have been different now that he was a young man .

 _Sadly, what we think is often very distant from the reality …_

Dipper didn't came back until the sunset .

His twin, that had spent the day along with Candy and Grenda , had tried to ask him about his "discoveries " , honestly curious to know what had kept him away for so long. This time , the boy quickly lost himself in an enthusiastic report of his adventure , that really was rather monotone .

He hadn't even managed to catch a glimpse of the creature and just spent the whole time searching for clues . he had managed to find some, and spot other "suspect" zones of the forest .

To Mabel it sounded rather boring.

The next day Dipper didn't even bother to tell anything . He just disappeared after lunch , to come back even later .

The fifth day , Mabel got scared for the first time. In fact when she woke up, her brother wasn't there. The girl realized that Dipper was missing ,she quickly jumped off her bed waking up Waddles , her per pet pig, that was happily sleeping on the cover .

Without hesitation she headed to kitchen searching for Stan hoping that he knew something about him.

But her Grunkle's answers weren't what she was hoping for : just a grumbled " Dipper ? He escaped in the morning ! He didn't even told me why! I bet he was trying to avoid working … You really don't understand how money works. "

The young woman sighed and kneeled down to take Waddles that had followed her . Mable wondered if it wasn't the case to follow her twin . Dipper had always loved mysteries and stuff like that , but in the last days he had been rather distant and ,more than anything , he had never left like that .

During her first summer at Gravity Falls she had learned that creatures and wicked forces roamed within the woods, just during the first week an army of gnomes had tried to marry her, and was starting to grow worried . Dipper could be clever sometimes , but in it was also true that in certain occasion her twin was way to impulsive …

Mabel remembered how in order to unlock the PC that was supposed to held the Author's information he had ended up making a deal with Bill, a dream demon , that had tried to mess up with their grand uncle memories and basically get rid of them. Definitely a bad decision that had led to almost catastrophic aftermaths .

The triangular entity had tricked him and possessed his body , using it as a puppet . The sounds of his wicked voice coming out from her twin's body and menacing her … Those memories were indelibly impressed in her mind .

There was something else, something that her careless child self had neglected : she hadn't noticed .

She had talked with Bipper , that was the name she had given to the unsettling being Bill had became with his stolen body , in more than an occasion without realizing what was wrong.

Dipper had been forced to move a puppet in order to have her discovering the truth.

This made her feel guilty : if only she had been less focused on her opera , that anyway served only to attract her latest "summer romance ", she would have noticed it , and maybe just maybe , things wouldn't have gone this far .

Mabel frowned , losing her usual cherish behavior and looked at the window.

Candy and Grenda wouldn't have visited till the evening . She had a lot of time before their arrival .

Waffles followed her inside the forest.

Despite her motives , Mabel couldn't help but smile . So many memories were coming to her …

The girl walked for at least one hour, stopping to check a curious detail or to call her brother . No one answered to her calls, but she stayed optimistic . Dipper tended to focus a lot on in research so , maybe, he was just distracted .

With this hope, Mabel continued her search .

To her surprise , At the end it was Dipper the one who found her.

The sound of surprised voice reached her all of sudden . Waddles left out a surprised " oik " and started to sniff the air.

" What are you doing here Mabel?"

He was still reading the journal apparently indifferent to the world surrounding him.

" You kind of disappeared Dipper . And since had nothing better to do I decided to look for you . It's always pleasant to walk here . Anyway, did you find anything?"

" Maybe." The boy said without looking at her ." But it's something of big . I can't talk you about it for now."

With this he left without looking back.

Mabel sighed and followed him . She tried to ask him more questions, but all were left unanswered

The sixth day was even worse : She didn't manage to find him and when , in the end , Dipper appeared in shack ,it was clear something was wrong . He was injured . It looked like something had bitten his leg. Luckily the wound wasn't too serious , but still it scared Mabel . Especially since her twin refused to give a decent answer .

" I ran into something ." That was what he said.

The seventh day Dipper came back at night , a new collection of scratches decorating his back . At this point it Mabel was afraid . Had her brother gone insane over the Journal and his secrets ?

The eighth day, he came back carrying a sack . The ex mystery twin jealously hid him from the rest of the family . It appeared to be rather heavy .

On that occasion Mabel tried to ask him about it.

" You wouldn't understand ." He had said as he stored the mysterious sack under his bad.

And finally in the ninth day ,Dipper didn't come back at all.

 **And that's it for the first chapter, I hope You enjoyed it . Let me know what you think**

 **I should be able to upload the second chapter in few days , I just need to fix the next chapter of my Steven Universe's fan fiction I'll try to post a chapter every three days .**

 **Bye for now ^ ^**


End file.
